Jenna Perkawitz
Jenna Perkawtiz Biography Jenna was the Queen of The Queens until she was kicked off by Brenda and then she was nothing but a lonley fool until she notice a new band in the school called "Dacav4" until she decide to join them now Jenna is Dacav5's lead singer and everyone loved thier music but , thier still the unpopular band then when The Queens was Transferred the celebrated by singing to the town and then The Wonder Girls showed up by Brenda and they tried to finish the job Jenna will do whatever it takes to get them down Jenna has been going through alot of stuff with her friends and enemies but, in th end she will find out the true meaning of friendship by working together and being a friend. This enables her to learn more about her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends. Though she is still sometimes out of her element, she is quickly learning how things work at Ashfalls High and really doesn't know what's coming next at the anything but ordinary school. Personality Jenna is pleasant, positive, kind, short-tempered, easy-going, funny, sweet, intelligent, serious, forgiving, more mature and responsible than her sisters, and can be shown to be neurotic and impatient and sometimes stresses out a lot. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, such as in Helpless when she pretends that Alex came back to life to make his brother happy and in Jenna Fixes Joannie and Justin, where she helps Joannie and Justin get back together and again in Broken Hearts. Relationships Andy Mercer (fiance) See info in Jendy Justin Daily Jenna shown some sights of a small crush on Justin as she begins to like him a little more than she thinks but, she turned him down for Andy. Kolten Hayes Kolten and Jenna met each other in The New Jenna as they begin thier relationship together until she founds out that he is cheating on her with multiple women and broke up with him. Songs Solos Season 1: Song 8888.jpg|Go Go Go Go performed in (Talent Show) Song g.jpg|Rock With Me performed in (Music Box) Song 3445.jpg|Anything Could Happen performed in (It Takes Time) Song 4445.jpg|Bound To You performed in (Just Marked) Song 39.jpg|The Kind Of Music I Like performed in (Musical Favorites) LIGHTS.jpg|Lights performed in (Marriot Pilot) Song111.jpg|Love On Top performed in (Soul Song) Song jsnj.png|Only You performed in (Only You) Song vjjd.jpg|Figure 8 performed in (Justifying Love) Song vkbm.jpg|Ritual performed in (Helpless) Song jdnjfn.jpg|Titainium performed in (A New Beginning) Song vhbd.jpg|Explosion performed in (Fired Up) Song jvv.jpg|In My City performed in (Fired Up) Song 342.jpg|Hanging On performed (Gone) Song 345.jpg|Starry Eyed performed in (Stars Shine) Song nnnnd.jpg|Bittersweet performed in (Gone) Song kkk.jpg|Human performed in (Feeling Beautiful) Song soon.jpg|Burn performed in (Crazy) Song ncn.jpg|This Love (Will Be Your Downfall) performed in (Crazy) Song dj njcm.jpg|I Know You Care performed in (New Starz)|link=I Know You Care Song mdkmkcm.jpg|Guns and Horses performed in (New Starz)|link=Guns and Horses Song dn.jpg|Goodness Gracious (The New Jenna)|link=Goodness Gracious Song kcmk.jpg|You My Everything (Fallout)|link=You My Everything Song kw.jpg|Mirrors (Peblicity)|link=Mirrors Song fl,,l.jpg|Under Control (Peblicity)|link=Under Control Song 399d.jpg|Under The Sheets (Auditions)|link=Under The Sheets Song kdml.jpg|Bittersweet Rhapsody (The Callbacks)|link=Bittersweet Rhapsody ''(Singing With Dacav5 or Group) Songfh.jpg|Let It Shine performed with Dacav5 in (PROM!) Song chs.jpg|Mr. Lonely (Reprise) performed with Dacav5 in (Empty Times) Song 7777.jpg|The Music Is Dropping You performed with Dacav5 in (Marriot Pilot) (Song).jpg|The Runway performed with Dacav5 in (Marriot Pilot) Song51.jpg|Gravity performed with Dacav5 in (Cardio) Song rh.jpg|Rules For Being Popular performed with The Queens in (Marriot Pilot) Song 4r.jpg|Black n Gold (girl version) performed with Dacav5 Girls in Spectacular Song dhvnd.jpg|Rumor Has It performed with Jackie and Dana in Talent Show Song cmxjfdj.jpg|Fly Away performed with Jackie and Dana in Spectacular Song Song.jpg|I Think Im In Love performed with Andy in Empty Times Song fv.jpg|Empire State Of Mind performed with Dacav5 in Spectacular Song 76.png|I'm Moving On performed with The Marriot Cast in A New Beginning Song fhvnd.jpg|All About Tonight performed with Dacav5 in PROM Song njdfn.jpg|Just Give Me A Reason performed with Justin in (Justifying Love) Song djv.jpg|Survivor performed with Female Ensemble in (Survivor) Song jdnc.jpg|Faster Than Boyz perfomed with Justin in (3 Girls and A Boy) (Duets)'' Candy Candy Candy.jpg|Candy Candy Candy performed with Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in (Cardio) Song kmdkm.jpg|22 performed with Taylor Swift in (22) Song mkmdm.jpg|Bring Up The House performed with Luke Friend in (Justifying Love)|link=Bring Up The House Song 3 7.jpg|We Are Young performed with Fun. in (Gone) Song dnjfn.jpg|Wonderman performed with Tinie Tempah in (Gone)|link=Wonderman Song ndnc.jpg|Hanging On performed with Tinie Tempah in (Gone) Song 21-.png|Anything Could Happen (Reprise) (Jo) (The New Jenna)|link=Anything Could Happen (Reprise) Song 9ejm.jpg|Burn (Reprise) (Jo) (Spotlight Girlz)|link=Burn (Reprise) Gallary Ellie in tea party.jpg|Jenna in "Marriot Pilot" Ellie season 1.jpg|Jenna (season 1) Ellie.jpg|Jenna in Reunion Category:Characters Category:Dacav5